kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Acquisitive Protocol (level)
The Eleventh Level in the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Retake Sanghelios **Take out the retreating Ultranationalists **Clear the State of Vadum, State of Konar, State of Vadam, and the State of Chavam *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Sangheili Marine Corps, and Elites *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Russian Assault Helicopters, Russian T-90's, BTR’s, Special Ops Stealth Planes, Rhinos, and Scorpions *Achievements: **Defender **Kill 1500 Ultranationalists *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: A Captive Planet *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 12:00:25 pm and counting *Place: Sanghelios, Is'mi Esla *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The scene fades into a Russian Satellite overlooking Sanghelios. The camera then zooms to an ongoing battle on Sanghelios and the gameplay begins. Gameplay Chapter 1: One Shot, One Kill The player will be pressed into action fairly quickly along with the Sangheili Marines using cover fire. A Sangheili Marine says "Keep hitting them with the M240!" a Sangheili Marine will then take the M240, you can also stop the Sangheili Marine from using the M240 and you can fire it, but you will get hit once in a while and suffer heavy damage. You then take out the enemies coming from the north. However, after the takeout of the enemies in the north, the enemy eventually restore the mortars to force them back. You and the Sangheili Marines must then make a run to a safe area 20 Meters away, while being assaulted by mortars and heavy fire while other Sangheili Marines and Elites are giving cover fire. Once you make it to the safe area two Special Ops Stealth Planes will fly over you and assault the enemy area. With only a few enemies in the area you can take them out and advance into the capital. Overlord then says "Be advised, you have mulitple T-90's with a large assault groups in the capital, recommend you get to cover where it will be hard for the enemy to see you over." You then advance to the capital and go into a building and take the stairs leading up to the roof tops. You then go to the ledge where you see the twenty T-90's and a large assault group. A Sangheili Marine says "take a sniper, and shoot when I give the go." This part of the scene becomes a dramatic scene. You then see a convoy coming into the capital area two cover trucks, one BTR and a black Mercedees Benz. You see Vladimir Gorbachov get out and can here them talking through your HUD. Vladimir Gorbachov says "How come you let the elites get away." Russian Solider then replies "They were retreating, Our units" Vladimir Gorbachov then interupts "Your units were not doing there job! You know what. You are more useless to me than a person who tries to give out information to me." Vladimir Gorbachov then pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots him in the face five times and five times more when he is on the ground dead. Vladimir Gorbachov then says "Вместо этого дрянной империи и превратить его в Российской базы! У нас есть много предстоит сделать сначала мы будем строить станцию уничтожить эту Вселенную и все виды в нем, создать массового производства и использовать свои ресурсы для создания новых видов оружия массового уничтожения!" The Russian Soldiers then cheer! The best bet is to shoot when the wind dies down as the Sangheili Marine suggests. This chance presents itself at the very end of the meeting. Shoot when the Elite panics, saying "It's now or never! Take the shot!". If you see the shot going too wide, try to correct the mistake and fire again. Keep shooting! Also, try to aim for the chest. If you aim for his head, you'll miss and hit the man behind him in the leg. After you kill him a sirun will go off and you will here "Мы столкнулись с террористической атаки! Все подразделения найти и убить врага!" over an intercom. A helicopter then hovers over you and a Sangheili Marines says "Zuka! Fall Back!" and the helicopter fires on the team killing everyone and causing damage to you, a rocket then fires on the Helicopter and the Helicopter spins towards you. You then have to find a safe place or if you are quick enough, jump off the roof before you get killed, but if you survive you suffer shell shock. Chapter 2: Loose Ends As soon as you awake from shell shock you find mulitple Ultranationalist heading towards you, you then get up and start running toward the extraction about 250 Meters away. As soon as you start running two Special Ops Stealth Planes shoot on the enemies chasing you. You then find cover trucks blocking your area and a team of ultrantionalists firing you. As soon as you get to 200 Meters, two T-90's come up the road and fire on you. You then have to get out of there and go to a different path. As soon as you make it to the 190 Meter more Ultranationalists are firing on you and you have to go to a different path that takes you to the 150 Meter. Once you get to the 140 Meter a Russian Helicopter comes onto your position and starts firing on you, you then have to find a rocket launcher and shoot it down, where you pick it up is up to you. As soon as you get to the 100 Meter you find more cover trucks that try to ram you off the road, you can still destroy them if you have rockets. Once you get to the 85 Meter there are three Helicopters that shoot missiles at you, if you dont dodge the missiles you will be dead, you can also take out the helicopters with rockets or a light machine gun. Once you make it to the 70 Meter you find Ultranationalists with rockets on buildings and heavy fighting. The Sangheili Marines are also still giving cover fire. You are going to have to defend the place with the Sangheili Marine and elites or you wont have a team to help you the rest of the way. After you defend the place you will find that they are retreating and that you have to kill the remaining Ultrantionalists in the area. From the 70 Meter to the extraction point you will find heavy fighting, T-90's, BTR's and Russian Helicopters along with allied vehicles. Once you clear the area and get to the extraction you find the other team including the ONI Spartans and Xel. You then gat into the pelican and a Sangheili Marine says "Use the turret and kill the rest of the enemies then get us out of here!" You then get on the turret and go through different parts of the city killing the remaining Ultrantionalists. Ending Scene After you clear out the remaining Ultranationalists the Pelican then steers out of Sanghelios the scene fades out. The scene then fades into the Triple Star System where ten Ultranationalists are building a Super Weapon to destroy the universe, it was still being built during the level "Hitlers Genecide" and the Ultranationalists used the Sangheilis technology to make antimatter weapons. The scene show the Ultranationalist building the station, making antimatter weapons, as well as making more advanced carriers. The scene also shows Vladimir Gorbachov smoking a cigarette and making plans for the New Russia. And then the scene fades out. Trivia *When sniping Gorbachov, even with a clean head-shot, the bullet will still rip off his arm. *There is a ultranationalist flag on top of the building behind where Gorbachov is having the meeting, however, it just blows in one direction. This may be because it is higher up, and wind speeds sometimes differ at different altitudes. However, it is unknown why this does not affect the shot, as Zuka fired from a very high altitude. *If the player curves the bullet around the car and hits Gorbachov he will do a squirm/crawl movement until he's behind the crates. *You can kill Gorbachov at anytime during his arrival to the end of the meeting. *During the run to get to the extraction no matter where you go in the city of Sangheilios there will always be enemies and heavy resistance. *When you find the three helicopters the only time you can get a rocket launcher is when you kill an enemy equipped with one, or go into a building and look for one, however this will be time wasting. *If you stay near the hovering helicopter for too long it will kill you along with the team. Category:Levels